


'I will never forget that painful lesson'

by Creepy_Fujoshi



Category: My personal fandom
Genre: F/F, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Fujoshi/pseuds/Creepy_Fujoshi
Summary: Inspired by 'In Another Life' by Little Luxray the story here is almost the same, but I don't think its that angsty. So, enjoy!
Relationships: Olivia x Elly





	'I will never forget that painful lesson'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



Three months. That's how long Olivia had visited this immense hospital. She stood in front of it, her feet glued to the floor of the hospital's entrance. Although she frequently visited this dreaded death place, she still couldn’t get used to the scent of disinfectant alcohol and the sick people. She inhaled a long unsteady breath before entering the hospital. "Oh, morning Oli! Here to visit your 'friend' again?" The nurse at the front desk questioned as soon as Olivia entered the hospital. Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. The nurse smiled back and Olivia noticed that some patients and people were staring at them. She blushed and scurried off to her friend’s hospital room. Once she reached there, she stood up straight and faced the hospital room’s door.  
She pushed back a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, before she took a deep breath and exhaled through her lips. She knocked twice before pushing the door. Inside, there was a short pale skinny girl in the white hospital gown, smiling enthusiastically at Olivia. "Hey Elly. Did your parents came and visited you?" Olivia asked, although knowing the answer. Elly replied by shaking her head slowly. Olivia nodded and quickly went to Elly’s side. Olivia sat down beside Elly’s bed and gazed at her in a loving way. For a few hours, the friends talked (well mostly Olivia talking to Elly) Then, night came and Elly slept for the first time in her three months in this damn hospital. Meanwhile, Olivia just sat beside her, scrolling through the internet to deepen her research of this disease that Elly encountered.

‘Fatal familial insomnia (FFI) is a rare genetic degenerative brain disorder. It is characterized by an inability to sleep (insomnia) that may be initially mild, but progressively worsens, leading to significant physical and mental deterioration.’ Olivia read in her head, fearing of waking Elly up. Suddenly, Elly’s body twitched, and Olivia quickly faced Elly. Her eyebrows were crossed and Olivia saw that Elly's hand was clenched into a fist. Olivia closed her laptop and got on the bed. Elly’s golden eyes widened and could only stare at Olivia who then suddenly cuddled her. Elly’s body felt cold, even though they were buried in thick blankets. Olivia didn't mind since she wanted Elly to be fine at the least. Olivia then ran her fingers through Elly’s short brown wavy hair. She then could feel Elly moving closer to her under her arms.

Olivia closed her eyes for a second, trying to treasure this moment. "I- I luv yu." Elly whispered. Olivia nodded and kissed Elly's forehead. "Me too." Olivia replied, slowly seeing darkness consuming her vision before finally falling into a deep slumber. Olivia then woke up to the feeling of sunlight on her face. It felt warm, she stirred a little in bed, then that's where everything started going downhill. With a heavy heart, Olivia stretched out a trembling arm, trying to take Elly's hand. She shut her eyes and placed a thumb on Elly's wrist, trying to feel any pulse. Nothing. No pulse for the past minute. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by a stream of tears. She choked on a sob, feeling even worse than ever, she placed her hand behind the corpse's neck and pulled it closer. Olivia stayed in place, holding onto Elly, for the last time before she'd never see her again.

She left the hospital, not looking back. She was in tears and her heart was aching. Suddenly, Olivia snapped. Her slow-paced walking gradually quickened, ending up with her sprinting. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her legs slowly becoming numb, her heart throbbing at a fast rate in her chest. Everything felt like a dream. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop and screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that people were staring at her. She didn't care at all. A month later, Olivia stood in front of her friend’s grave. “It was so stupid of us to think that we will be able to live in this world forever.” Olivia whispered. She then knelt down in front of the grave. “I'll probably visit you once in a blue moon. So, I will leave this ring, hoping that I am able to see you in another life” Olivia said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“That was so sad!” The students said through tears. The teacher giggled and closed her book. “Teacher! I have a question!” A boy said putting his hand up. “Yes, Ryan?” The teacher asked. “Did Elly have any last words?” Ryan questioned. ‘I will never forget that painful lesson.’ The teacher thought. She smiled and lied, “When the clouds gather, shall we sing a song together?”


End file.
